Dari waktu untuk cinta
by amerta rosella
Summary: maaf karena cerita ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan/ discontinue.


"Sasuke-_kun_! dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik!" untunglah suasana perpustakaan terlihat sepi siang ini, _bel_ yang menandakan berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi kira-kira sepuluh menit lalu.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan bingung, mendengus kesal sembari mengusapkan pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat ditarik paksa oleh perempuan berambut kuning keemasan di depannya itu. Namun Uchiha tidak boleh menunjukan ringisan kesakitan, jadi dia tetep _keep calm and stay cool_, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya itu ke dalam saku celana seragamnya, sambil berpikir-pikir tenaga perempuan yang menariknya dari kelas hingga ke perpustakaan itu benar-benar kuat.

"Apa?" bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak minat. Dia tidak suka menunggu. Melihat cewek pirang yang tiba-tiba terdiam setelah menariknya paksa dengan tidak _elit _kini malah terlihat membukam mulutnya sembari berdiri gelisah. Membuang-buang waktu saja pikirnya.

"Ng…," menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai respon. Naruko Uzumaki menunduk gelisah, mereka berada di perpustakaan yang cukup sunyi, sepi, seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda eksitensi makhluk hidup selain mereka berdua, "Sasuke-_kun_…," ulangnya lagi. Kini urat-urat di sekitar kening Sasuke mulai terlihat, dia jengkel mengapa cewek yang secara keseluruhan lekuk tubuhnya bisa dibilang _bohai _itu tidak langsung ke inti pembicaraan. "Sa—"

Naru belum melanjutkan ucapannya karena sudah lebih dulu diselak Sasuke, "Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanyanya datar, menarik napas jengah. Perempuan cantik teman satu kelasnya itu sudah membuang waktunya secara sia-sia, apalagi jam ini dia ada kelas dari Jiraya-_sensei _si guru biologi yang _demen_-nya menjelaskan tentang bagian reproduksi, padahal tanpa perlu intruksi atau penjelasan, Sasuke yakin dia bisa langsung meraktekinnya.

"_Ano_…," Naru berdiri gelisah, menautkan tangannya di depan perutnya, kok sekarang malah seakan mengikuti _trademark _Hinata sih? Pikir Sasuke yang bertambah dongkol, "aku—" lagi-lagi ucapan Naru terpotong.

"Aku apa?" manik sekelam malam menatap tajam sepasang bola mata biru sewarna kelopak bunga iris itu, tajam dan gusar, menuntut agar secepat mungkin Naru menyelesaikan ucapannya, "kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik aku pergi. Membuang waktu saja," ujar Sasuke dingin—seperti biasa, karena membuang waktu dengan melihat cewek cantik di perpustakaan yang sepi memang tidak memberikan keuntungan baginya, tapi _nggak _juga sih; kalo kata orang seberang, cewek dan cowok yang belum _mukhrim _tapi berduaan itu yang ketiganya setan, untung saja Sasuke bukan cowok yang suka mengambil kesempatan dalam keadaan kayak gini—yah, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat tangan lembut milik perempuan itu menahan lengannya. Sebelum Sasuke berbicara lagi—Naru sudah lebih dulu berujar, "A-Aku, ha-hamil, Sasuke-_kun_. Anakmu," perkataan Naru sukses buat dia _mingkem_. Sasuke berbalik, kini memberikan tatapan _shock _sekaligus tidak percaya dengan pernyataan perempuan pirang itu.

Sasuke _nggak_ salah denger kan?

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dari Waktu Untuk Cinta © amerta rosella  
**

**AU, **_**very **_**OOC, tidak memerhatikan EyD, semoga aja komedi.**

**\SasuFemNaru/**

**Chapter 1: Ha-Hamil? bagaimana mungkin?  
**

**Rate T semi M—for lime (entah kapan)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jangan mengada-ada," ketusnya, berusaha se-_cool _mungkin padahal dalam hati tengah kalang kabut tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak mengada-ada!" sunggut Naru, kali ini matanya menunjukan keseriusan. Sasuke mengerutkan alis, setahunya dia bahkan tidak dekat dengan perempuan Uzumaki yang satu ini. Kok bisa-bisanya hamil sih? Emang kapan _ngebuatnya_? Pikir Sasuke.

"Kita tidak pernah berhubungan intim—_you know what i mean_." Sasuke masih mencoba membela diri, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naru namun tetap saja membuatnya gusar, "jadi bagaimana bisa?" lanjutnya. Naru menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya yang mengjegal lengan Sasuke terasa semakin mengerat.

"Kau yakin tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu?" tanyanya, kerutan di kening Sasuke semakin dalam.

"Kejadian apa?" Naru terlihat menunduk takut-takut. Poni pirang menutupi ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kejadian saat di pestanya Gaara," ujarnya pelan. Sasuke melonggarkan ikatan dasi sekolah yang melingkar di lehernya, merasa napasnya terasa sedikit sesak dan juga gerah.

"Tidak," jawabnya cuek. Bukan karena Sasuke mau lari dari tanggung jawab dan disamaiin sama pria-pria _bejad_ yang tidak tahu adab, tapi beneran _deh_, dia merasa tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu apalagi bikin cewek _bunting_, kalo pernah melakukannya, pasti ada rasanya kan? _Nggak_ mungkin _flat-flat _saja? Bukankah Jiraya si _sensei _mesum itu memberi tahu bahwa _sex _itu nikmatnya sampai ke ubun-ubun? Sasuke membuang napas lagi.

Sudah persis kayak orang yang terkena asma.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak mengingatnya?" suara Naru terdengar lemah, Sasuke menarik tangannya yang bertengger di dalam saku, mengangkat dagu perempuan itu agar sang pemilik mendongak. Sepasang pendar kelam miliknya menampilkan kilatan emosi saat melihat manik biru bening milik perempuan itu yang ternyata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku memang tidak mengingatnya," kini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut, menunduk untuk memerhatikan bola mata itu lekat-lekat, "jadi aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu," dalam hati Sasuke meringis. Kok bisa-bisanya dia bersikap lebih lunak sama cewek pirang ini? Padahal 'kan Sasuke kalau boleh dibilang, dia _gengsi _bersikap demikian sama orang yang menurutnya tidak berarti apapun dalam hidupnya.

"M-Ma-Malem itu," Naru terlihat seperti menahan tangis, "waktu di pesta Gaara, k-kau mabuk, aku sebagai sepupu Gaara, disuruh olehnya untuk mengantarkanmu ke kamar tamu yang kosong. Ti-Tidak mungkin kan Gaara membiarkanmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk? Uh, t-tapi pas aku sudah berhasil menjatuhkan tubuhmu di kasur, ti-tiba-tiba saja kau memelukku, sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang membawa-bawa nama Hinata," perempuan itu kembali mengambil jeda, "lalu me-menciumku, mengatakan kalau 'aku tidak boleh meninggalkanmu lagi'—terus, terus… kau keterusan, dan bodohnya aku yang tak bisa menahanmu," jelas Naru yang menepis tangan Sasuke dari dagunya. Wajah perempuan itu terlihat memerah padam. Malu.

Sasuke terdiam, menyimak sekaligus berpikir. Pesta Gaara—dia tengah mengingat-ingat, kalau tidak salah pesta itu diadakan dua minggu lalu. Memang benar sih, Sasuke terbangun dengan kepala pusing bukan main di salah satu kamar milik Gaara—tapi seingatnya, gak ada Naru kok di situ, Sasuke masih mencoba mengingat-ingat, dia ingat mengapa pria sepertinya nekat menegak begitu banyak minuman berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi karena patah hati dari Hinata Hyuuga, mantan kekasihnya yang memutuskannya hanya karena ingin fokus ke pelajaran sekolah terlebih sebentar lagi Ujian Kelulusan.

Tapi—Sasuke tidak ingat dia pernah melakukannya. Sebentar, Sasuke menghembuskan napas kala dia baru saja mengingat perihal mimpinya, atau mungkin nyata? Namun samar-samar, dua minggu lalu. Sasuke pikir itu cuma mimpi basah—biasalah laki-laki yang sudah puber memang suka seperti itu, terlebih saat habis menonton _blue film_, film biru yang entah mengapa dinamakan demikian padahal warna layarnya sama sekali nggak biru. "Terus, mengapa pagi itu aku bangun sendirian?" tanyanya setelah bungkam cukup lama.

"A-Aku malu Sasuke-_kun_! Jadi karena aku bangun lebih dulu, cepat-cepat aku mengenakan pakaianku dan keluar dari kamar itu," Naru meremas rok seragamnya cemas. Jelas saja dia cemas—wajar jika perempuan itu mencemaskan banyak hal tentang kebodohannya waktu itu. Andai saja tubuhnya tidak membatu akibat sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke yang memberikan rangsangan hingga membuatnya terbuai dalam kenikmatan duniawi—pasti sekarang nggak bakal ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam rahimnya. Wajar jika dia cemas, mereka masih murid sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir yang sebentar lagi mau ujian, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak mau tanggung jawab?

Naru ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Terus?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu datar, sebisa mungkin agar sifat Uchiha yang mendarah daging dalam dirinya tidak luntur begitu saja.

"Tanggung jawab, lah." Kesal Naru, mendongak untuk menatap pria Uchiha yang entah mengapa wajahnya masih tenang-tenang saja padahal ini keadaan genting, yah, genting untuknya. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana untuk pria itu. Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tanggung jawab? Nikah gitu sama cewek yang bahkan cuma dalam hitungan jari berinteraksi dengannya selama ini? Sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana amukan Fugaku, lalu Mikoto yang menangis kecewa, serta _baka-aniki _yang tersenyum mengejek padanya. Benar-benar membuatnya sesek napas.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa," ucap Sasuke, dengan setengah hati. Perasaan bersalah langsung menggelut pria itu, melihat perempuan di depannya menunjukan air muka yang hampir menangis, "maaf—" perlu keberanian bagi seorang Uchiha untuk mengucapkan kata itu.

"—ba-baiklah, maaf kalau aku membuang-buang waktumu," Sasuke belum sempat berbicara apa-apa saat Naru, dengan tenaga supernya yang melebihi wanita pada umumnya berlari meninggalkannya di perpustakaan itu sendiri, Sasuke yakin melihat setetes air mata mengalir di wajah perempuan itu. Sasuke menunduk, kok dia jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini sih? serta merasakan dirinya seperti pria hidung belang yang lari dari tanggung jawab, istilah kerennya; habis manis sepah dibuang?

Walaupun Sasuke masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya ucapan wanita itu perihal dirinya yang mengandung anaknya dan meminta bertanggung jawab—tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengingat raut wajah kecewa Mikoto sang Ibu, saat dia melukai hati Ibunya itu, seingatnya Mikoto pernah berkata bahwa menyakiti hati perempuan sama saja menyakiti Ibu-nya. Sasuke berdecak, sebelum memutuskan berlari untuk mengejar Uzumaki pirang itu. "Naru!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

SasuFemNaru pertama saya xD. Entah mengapa, denger bercandaan adik perempuan saya, buat saya ngetik FF ini. Dan hasilnya selesai satu jam *bersorak kegirangan* hm, saya gak salah naruh genre kan? Niatnya mau bikin humor romance—tapi nyelip nyelip hurt sih xD. Enggak tau kenapa saya emang gak bisa lepas dari genre kesukaan saya yg terkesan dark. Ini baru prolog, semoga aja saya bisa update asap ya! *ngepalin tangan*. Btw salam kenal! Saya baru untuk pairing ini :"")

Berkenan tinggalkan pendapat anda di kotak review? Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Cause your reviews fuel my passion for writing :'). Oh iya, ini nanti ada SasuHina, SaiFemNaru loh—tapi nanti untuk konflik xD.

with love,

ame, 24052013, Bekasi.


End file.
